


Lovefool

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, M/M, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 逆转AU黑骑士！但丁/1V（？？？
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 Lovefool  
CP Dante/Vergil  
分级 E  
警告 逆转AU 黑骑士！但丁/维吉尔 Non-con PWP Mpreg Violence警告 三观88  
作者的话 啵啵gg的香香脑洞，本来说口嗨来着，一不小心，二不小心，三不小心

他感到被灼热的视线盯着，仿佛深林里独走的鹿遇到了匍匐的猎人。

维吉尔叹了口气，将手中擦的铮亮的阎魔刀稳稳地收入回刀鞘，直直地撞上了身后一言不发的红眼睛怪物的视野，太阳穴突突的跳动——到时间了。

这个可怖的大怪物是他的弟弟，但丁。

维吉尔充当着绝对聪慧的一方，当他举着阎魔刀将那巨大身材的怪物打败、就差最后一刀的时候，他率先扯下了对方无趣的面具——他要给死者荣耀死去的尊严，可落入眼帘的便是熟悉的面庞，还有憔悴到干枯的白发。

维吉尔很快就知道了在蒙德斯笔下被改造的可怜鬼到底是谁了，是他消失了好一段时日的双胞胎弟弟，但丁·斯巴达，虽然此刻他有了新的名称——蒙德斯名下的黑骑士。

被清洗了记忆的但丁根本不知道维吉尔到底是谁，对于兄长轻呼的名字无动于衷，面无恐惧地等待着滴血的阎魔刀刀尖刺入心脏，却出乎意料地抓住了面前男子削瘦的手腕，殷红的眼睛与流走的花纹仿佛在无声的请求着维吉尔——怪物也想不明白为何他会如此做。

这很疼，几乎要将维吉尔的骨头拧巴到一块导致错位，但丁根本不知道下手的轻重，就像是小时候每次远远跑过来冲进维吉尔的怀里一样，撩开上衣能看到隐约的肋骨与但丁造成的红。

他最终还是心软了，一直遵循弱肉强食丛林法则的维吉尔还是将大怪物带回了家里——如果那能称之为家的话，带回家后的第一件事就是给他进行沐浴，他们可怜的小浴缸都快要放不下但丁了，原本挤下两名半魔人就足够让其发出脆弱而又痛苦的哀鸣。

但丁就像是泡发了的肉块一般将四肢软绵绵地搭在浴缸的边缘，令人宽慰的热水从边缘溢出，他的身上全都是魔界特有的死尸腐烂气息，作为杀戮机器的但丁也不在意，就安安静静地坐在水池里等待着维吉尔半皱着眉头将他用过多的泡泡簇拥，坐在浴缸盘负责“搓澡”的兄长甚至感谢现在但丁的安守本分。

维吉尔当然知道此刻身旁但丁的眼神代表着什么，斜眼看了下一旁歪着的钟表，可笑的是，时间概念对于扭曲空间的魔界而言并没有多大的用处，但丁也看不懂那一长一短的粗线行走代表着什么，他甚至会对着钟表发出的当当响而龇牙咧嘴，做出防备的姿态。

恶魔本能与后天培养所促成的生物钟告诉他到某一个时间点维吉尔会给他吃的，也会带他去进另外一个房间里被热水烫着，或者是——但丁在这个时候总是过度的主动和热情，恶魔对于欲望本能的刺激追求——做爱。

维吉尔并不想跟被改造过后的但丁做爱，但是这也并不代表着先前他能够百分百接受双胞胎弟弟对他的求欢，他们过早品尝禁果导致悖论成为了无法逆转的后果。

人类的情感屈服在恶魔的无道德，对于至上快感与满足的追求才是他们的生活目的，他们可以为了达到欲望的制高点而不择手段，尤其是已经抛弃了所有人类所谓道德伦理的但丁，这名大块头此时此刻正拉扯着他陌生而又熟悉的兄长的衣角，口齿不清地说着什么。

但丁舔了舔维吉尔的面庞，发出呼噜的沉闷叫声表达出他对于面前男子无视他的不悦，湿漉漉的舌头贴在面庞上带来的湿黏触感让维吉尔不得不半眯起一边的眼睛，想要推开但丁，发现失败了，便不再自讨苦吃。

他手头上的事情还没有处理完——天知道他为了但丁恢复到底付出了多少该死的努力，而现在这个蠢货只想要将他已经半勃的老二挤进他的阴穴里，然后射的一塌糊涂，还不知道要如何去进行清理。

“不，不行。”维吉尔拒绝将脑袋扭过去再次直视但丁那双红的有些委屈的眼睛，他真的搞不明白到底是谁在受罪——不过这的确也是维吉尔造成的后果，假若当初他能够阻止自身的傲慢与过分的自信，也许但丁此刻不会变成蒙德斯手下的得意工具，“起码现在不行。”

可是怪物怎么会懂得维吉尔到底在说什么，歪了歪脑袋全当做维吉尔在放屁，他默然地圈住维吉尔一言不发，活脱脱一副耍赖不要脸的模样，分明就是在一点一点的消耗着维吉尔所剩无几的耐心。

但丁凭借着巨大身体的优势让后者几乎要喘不过气，加重的力度足够表明他对维吉尔的不满——起码现在还知道如何不把维吉尔内脏与骨头搂碎，几乎整个人都欺压在维吉尔的身上，重重地将脑袋压在脖颈处。

“别舔我。”维吉尔没好气的命令道。

反倒是对方好像是发现了好玩的事情一样，继续用微冷的舌头卷吸着维吉尔逐渐发烫发红的耳根，还有微薄的耳垂，细细品尝吮吸出暧昧的渍渍水声，貌似正在美餐一顿；时不时发出呜呜的低沉叫声，用高挺的鼻梁蹭着维吉尔的耳根，活像一头讨吃的野兽。

他其实还是能隐隐地感觉到维吉尔是否处在生气的边缘——最起码现在维吉尔还没有到底线，男子颦蹙的额头与不满的口吻足够让一个原始恶魔大概猜得出来环境的变化。

自从上次的经历，但丁已经不敢随随便便挑战维吉尔的脾气了，比起维吉尔手中散发着冷光的阎魔刀与冷峻的魔力，他更怕的是维吉尔对他采取不理不睬的淡然态度——就像是没有他的存在一般。

无法得到重视的感觉就像是丧家之犬，无论但丁做什么亦或是想要含糊不清地说些什么——他最近想学说话以与维吉尔交流，维吉尔他会选择冷静的屏蔽一切，就算是眼皮也不会因此而跳起来。

恶魔会臣服于比自身更为强大的人，维吉尔是打败但丁的半魔人，但丁理应听从维吉尔的所有命令——就像是他之前所听从蒙德斯的所有命令一样，现在就应该乖乖地松开维吉尔，然后坐在一边玩自己的。

可是就不知道为什么，仿佛有个无名的声音一直在引领着这位年轻的恶魔去激怒维吉尔或者是捉弄维吉尔——仿佛他们以前这么嬉戏过，他也的确在某种程度上也能够很好地平息维吉尔无名而起的怒火。

但丁失去了作为人的理性还有对于情感的最基本处理，假若说维吉尔是极端的冷静，那么但丁则是极端的暴戾，只要有一言不合但丁则会露出恶魔最为本质的特征——让情感与欲望喧嚣于理智之上，过往魔界里的生物都敬佩与抱怨过黑骑士残暴的作风，冷白色头发的恶魔抄起巨剑戾笑着将所有一起劈开。

假若让那些在黑骑士面前瑟瑟发抖的生物看到此刻小鸟依人般挤在维吉尔旁边的但丁，它们一定不会相信，这像一只被驯良了的大型犬居然是蒙德斯最为得意的作品。

但丁曾经真真正正地惹怒过维吉尔一次，便是那次过后维吉尔不再理他，整整一天，这简直要将不会说话也不会表达情感的大恶魔给逼疯，维吉尔还是会照常给他送吃的，送喝的，可就是不跟他说话。

更没有肢体接触，但丁只能眼巴巴地盯着维吉尔孤独地站在古书前研究着什么，幼稚的不吃饭想引起维吉尔的注意力，任凭肚子与嗓子怎么嚎叫，维吉尔就是不理他，那天晚上更是过分地找不到人影。

他也不知道自己做错了什么，但丁最初还在蒙德斯宫殿外徘徊寻找下令的目标对象的时候，曾看到过不少恶魔交配的场景，恶魔们寻找更为强大的雌性作为日后生出健康子嗣的母体，不过是通用的法则，深深地记录在了但丁过分单纯的脑海内。

可他的确想不明白为什么这在维吉尔的身上根本无法起到实际性的作用——一想到如此便憋屈的贴在维吉尔的耳边拉长了声调叫唤了几声，这所有的一切明明在魔界里是如此的天经地义。

最初维吉尔将但丁带回家洗澡，他还没有搞懂怎么把但丁身上与肉体接连在一块的盔甲撕扯开，光是看到这疼痛的印记维吉尔只感到倍加愧疚，但丁看起来就像是用破碎的肉块拼接而成的新物品。

出于兄弟间的互帮互助——这个词语会让维吉尔翻出一个巨大的白眼——他帮但丁顺带清洗了胯下，看到但丁胯下同样也变得尺寸巨大的老二的时候，维吉尔整张脸燥热难堪，只感觉口干舌燥与愤怒——这比他印象中的还要过分的夸张，但却又不得不继续帮搓开泡泡，用花洒冲洗干净。

紧接着，所有的一切都失控了，朝着维吉尔所意想不到的方向发展。

但丁开始用尖锐的牙齿啃咬着维吉尔裸露在衬衣外的白皙脖颈，后者最开始也无所谓但丁这种类似于小动物撒娇系列的动作，毕竟他还清醒的时候便没少做过，可却不知道由但丁撕开的伤痕滚出带有魔力的鲜血，这对于身心颇为饥饿的恶魔而言是具有如此之大的诱惑力。

肉欲总唱着妩媚的歌谣婀娜着身躯，维吉尔只感到脖颈上一片撕裂的疼痛，原本稳稳坐在浴缸里的大块头突然站起身，他只能眼睁睁地盯着半勃几乎要戳在面前，下意识地停下了手中的动作。

在维吉尔一脸疑惑的眼神之中但丁便走出了浴缸，维吉尔还未来得及离开可接触范围便被紧紧地抓住，感觉到贴在大腿内侧的火热，在情感方面反映怎么迟钝的维吉尔都能立刻清楚但丁下一步到底想要做什么。

不，你这个蠢货给我清醒点。

他努力克制住因恐惧与愤怒而颤抖的声调，却失败了。

但丁扭过脑袋不解地盯着怀里挣扎的男人，他单纯地觉得维吉尔所做的一切不过是求欢的表现，可现在出尔反尔的反抗反倒是激怒了但丁沉睡已久的本能，他越发不情愿但丁非得跟他对着干——要让强大的母体屈服受孕只有在生理上战胜他们，让他们绝对的听话。

他将手脚并用的维吉尔稳稳地抱在了跨上，有力的双手紧紧地掐着相比较之下过分细瘦的腰肢，隔着薄薄的一层衣服他能隐晦地触摸到维吉尔微烫的肌肤，一大一小的身材对比，而维吉尔在先前还比但丁高上那么几公分，可现在却被绝对的压制。

发红的鼻尖流淌着几滴小巧的汗珠，但丁凑上前讨好地吃掉了维吉尔的所有，鼻息与突如其来的撕咬亲吻让维吉尔出于本能的闭上了眼睛，可还是固执地咬着下嘴唇心存不满，且厌恶本体的实诚与听从。

水龙头还没有关上，热水源源不断地落入使得浴室整个狭小的空间内不断的升温，根本摸不着头脑要怎么进行下一步的但丁变得烦躁起来，他找不到那能够接纳身下硬的发痛的柔软区域。

紧接着他开始毫无章法地撕扯着覆盖在维吉尔身上的衣料，在但丁认知的世界里没有多少生物居然该死的跟维吉尔一样穿的复杂且繁琐，他也不能够理解这所谓的东西到底有什么用处。

粗大的手指与不耐心的手法让但丁没法很好地握住拉链，而维吉尔不安分地阻挠也让但丁越发的着急，他低吼了一声，便凭借着自带的蛮力将衣服从中间野蛮地撕开，就像是拨开牡蛎般露出内里的鲜嫩。

伴随着维吉尔脱口而出的鲜少而又的脏话，但丁像是发现了新玩具的孩子一般立刻过分主动地贴上了面前凹陷的粉红，他从来没有见到过色彩如此可爱的东西，生物脑海里索取食物的习性让但丁清楚地知道这里是哺乳的方位，张开的大嘴能将一边的胸脯湿润的含住。

仿佛维吉尔轻哼的呻吟点拨了方法，孩子知道撕开礼物外包装后有什么新奇的东西等待着，变本加厉地探索更为内里的曼妙。

为了防止维吉尔厌恶地推开，但丁一手搂抱着维吉尔的腰杆强迫其往其怀抱里靠，腰窝的凹陷弯下余温的热，丝毫不理会坚硬的盔甲将维吉尔烙出深粉的印记。

轻易的撕开裤子，搓捏着维吉尔扁平的屁股——他的盆骨的确小的有稍许过分，大张着细长的双腿跨坐在但丁身上让维吉尔的内侧一阵酸麻，两只手便能将臀部紧紧地裹在一块，粗长的阴茎根本无法被臀瓣夹在中间，只能堪堪地摩挲着流水的洞口。

维吉尔召唤出来的幻影剑扎在大块头的身上几乎没有任何的效果，反倒是在但丁的啃咬吮吸之下他魔力变得不甚稳定，有不少冷蓝色的剑刃在半空中难以凝结成形状，碎成晶莹的雪花。

耻于承认在但丁过于原始的爱抚之下维吉尔也逐渐被撩拨起了情欲，他本也不算是绝对禁欲的僧人，半勃夹杂在柔软的腹部与坚硬的盔甲中间，两端的触感让维吉尔钝痛的同时却燃放着快意的烟火。

原本下凹的殷红在逗弄之下缓缓地挺立起身子，充血肿胀，弹性的触感让但丁越发顽劣的戏弄着，他用舌头上下拨弄着，让其于口腔内跳舞，变相地听取来自于维吉尔隐蔽的轻哼声。

根本不懂得什么叫做润滑，也不知道什么叫做性爱的节奏，完全是出于本心的为所欲为，超出常理的恶魔阴茎直直地刺入维吉尔紧致的内里，没有做任何手指的拓张，只是单纯的磨蹭几下后便鲁莽地戳进了带有冷膜的小嘴。

粉嫩的穴肉被可怜兮兮地推挤在一块，敏感粉白的胯部被撑开最大的限度，穴道内的褶皱被推平，直直地抵达最深方位，维吉尔并不怀疑自己被但丁从中撕裂了——这比他们几年前第一次做爱还要来的疼痛。

维吉尔下意识地想要紧抓着什么，却无助地只能在但丁的盔甲下刻出几条浅浅的抓痕，无法对但丁造成实际性伤害让维吉尔又恨又难过，只能堪堪地发出几声消失声线的痛苦呻吟。

两人紧密的交合处胶黏着淫糜的爱液与猩红的血液，半黏稠的液体被染上荡漾的血丝，拉开的白浆侵入钻心的痛，眼神失焦盯着弥漫于上空的水蒸气的维吉尔根本没有意识到但丁正在舔舐着眼眶内落出的泪水。

大怪物发出一声愉悦的叫唤，咬着他的穴道湿热，断断续续浇出的热流亲吻着但丁埋在维吉尔体内的硬起，突突跳动的不安让从未受到如此羞辱的维吉尔隐隐哭泣着，怀里的人几乎整个乖巧地蜷缩在怀里、身体忍不住的痉挛，他如此的小就像是专门给但丁设计的某个玩偶。

没有任何进一步的抚慰，同样的也没有给维吉尔任何喘息的机会，但丁便重重地抬起维吉尔后又压回，每一次都是实打实的满当出入，过分直率的操干让维吉尔麻木混沌、只感到但丁几乎要将他的五脏六腑给搅烂，他根本没有空余而说出任何一句多余的话语，连最简单的呻吟也都被碰撞到破碎残缺。

脆弱柔软的子宫口被撑出最大的宽度，惶恐地感知子宫咬着但丁前端也随着节奏上下摇晃着，生怕等下抽出的时候连带的不再是穴肉而是子宫的外环，他可不想被但丁这个巨力的蠢货操的子宫外脱。

维吉尔尝试着直立起酸麻到用不上力气的大腿来逃脱但丁的绝对禁锢，细小的动作无一遗漏地落入但丁的视野里，大怪物感到委屈极了——歪了方向地觉得也许他还未能够让母体做出绝对的臣服，维吉尔对他这般力量的展示还不够满意，更为过分的莫过于但丁那双干净的冷红色眼睛看起来可怜极了。

所有的性爱体验都是在重新冲刷维吉尔的感知，先前跟但丁做爱也未曾如此不受控制，他在不满意的时候可以踢起矫健的长腿将胞弟踢翻下床，习惯于高高在上等待着来自于胞弟服务的维吉尔，现在只能打出几个可爱的哭嗝，没有发觉此刻正在不断呢喃恳求着但丁动作的停下。

在性爱里作为绝对被支配一方的维吉尔羞耻地觉得自身不过是但丁的泄欲工具，维吉尔只敢搂着但丁的脖颈，哭出来的眼泪和鼻涕糊弄在弟弟的脸上，让他看不出任何表情的面部徒增哀伤的滑稽，如血泪般的眸子仿佛在无声的控诉着维吉尔当时的自大与赎罪的煎熬。

恶魔射出的精液又多又烫，为了确保母体足够受孕，但丁几乎是将所有无保留地将子宫堵塞的满当，维吉尔稍微挪动下腰杆便能脸红的感知到，被但丁操开的内腔几乎兜不住更多的液体，只能争先恐后地顺着缝隙往外流淌，而他射出的精液在但丁腹部的反衬下过分的凸显。

但丁也不知道将维吉尔操弄了多久——被热气弥漫的时间仿佛被停滞了，因为缺氧而发昏的脑袋还在嗡嗡地叫唤，维吉尔精疲力竭，发直的舌头与打圈的神经让他靠在但丁的怀里翻着白眼，喘着气，如同搁浅的鱼，翻着肚皮毫无防备地等待。

吃饱喝足后、晃过神来的大怪物才发现被掐到身体青一片紫一片的维吉尔，根本在身上找不到干净的一块，细密的吻痕夹杂着掐痕，半魔人自我愈合的体质也无法跟上暴戾的使坏，尤其是维吉尔的穴口，红肿刺痛，随后维吉尔走路打歪足够表现出但丁下手过重。

维吉尔眼角残存的泪痕还有轻轻的呢喃声让但丁不知所措，他不知道要如何去处理脆弱的一面——不能跟往日残酷的战斗相提并论，只能一次又一次地抱着圈着维吉尔，他不知从何而来觉得这个举措会让维吉尔感到舒适，让为数不多的体温包裹着。

在年长者还未找到神志清醒过来之前，傻乎乎的大家伙便一直坐在浴室的地板上，一遍又一遍心焦地舔弄着、蹭弄着维吉尔的面庞，将他眼泪滑落的痕迹舔的干干净净，许久不见醒来还发出不安的鸣叫。

“你是不是听不懂我的话？”维吉尔拔高了声线只得到但丁过分安静的不理解，他的确想不明白到底哪里又将会惹到维吉尔发怒的底线。

随后年长者烦躁地抹了把脸为刚才自己问题背后的愚蠢性而感到羞愧，但丁的确是还听不懂他们之间正常的交流对话，他也有教但丁怎么说话，不过貌似但丁学会怎么朝维吉尔撒娇以讨好做爱的速度，可比学说话表达情感要快得多，更不用说恢复记忆。

打从那晚之后，尝到甜头的大怪物便每天掐着时间点准时的凑到维吉尔的手边，安静地贴在手背上等待着维吉尔，脸上粗糙的纹路像是火烧一般灼伤维吉尔的心尖脆弱，逐渐发软的白发像是蓬蒿轻盈。

“不要用这种眼神看着我，但丁。”听到了熟悉的称呼声调，即便但丁还是不愿意承认自己有一个这种声调的所谓的名字，可在旁的大怪物识相地应答了一声，这让维吉尔更有一种在养大型犬的错觉了，还是那种叼着网球回来摇着尾巴等待夸奖的类型。

可维吉尔所说的跟但丁所想要的一切都是背道相驰的，“昨天做过了，前天也做过了，所以今天不行，绝对不行。就算你再怎么给我将你杀死的恶魔尸体运到我面前，做所谓的’讨好’，我也不会答应你越来越过分的请求的。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 孕期哥 01   
跟啵啵老师的口嗨，文没二改，有bug见谅

维吉尔感到一阵反胃的恶心，并没有任何征兆，他觉得面前被烘烤到酥脆的土豆此刻却恶劣的逗弄着胃部的脆弱，翻滚的体感夹杂着头晕目眩，不得不放下了手中的盘子，浅浅的拉开了领口换来更为宽敞的呼吸权利，朝着松软的沙发挪去，决定将两人之间的晚餐往后推迟一点。

他今天出乎意料的并没有在沙发上看到扒拉着眼睛的但丁，猩红色的大怪物就像是家养的黑兔子，崔西曾经调笑过正在朝她龇牙咧嘴的但丁，他正尝试着去更为熟悉崔西手指尖的味道——气味在恶魔领地里尤为重要。她一边卷着金色的长发一边朝着维吉尔投以耐人寻味的眼神，噢，你看他，崔西笑的眼睛都浅弯了起来，只有在维吉尔走动的时候才会扭下脑袋。

倒是不担心但丁又跑去哪里了，维吉尔跟他的魔力牵绊能让前者很好地在紧急时刻找到他，但丁不过像是趁着主人不在家偷跑出去的大型犬，等到日落之前会自己主动咬着遛狗绳哼哧哼哧地跑回来。一提到但丁，维吉尔长吁一口气揉了揉发涨的太阳穴，只感到一阵无名的胸闷。

比起但丁每天缠着他，贴在他身边安安静静的落下一大片无言的阴影，维吉尔到宁愿他短暂地消失在自己的面前——谁知道被改造后的弟弟居然比哭包时候还要烦人，他也跟维吉尔学会了那么几个简单的单词，也粗略地有所改进，可是恶魔带来的本能习性还是没有更改太多。

最近越发的变本加厉，维吉尔哼哼了一声，从旁边撩起抱枕将其娴熟的垫在酸痛的腰下，稍稍缓解了因身体不适而皱起的眉头，顺带小声咒骂了一声但丁昨夜对他施加的“顽劣的暴行”。

他们之间违背伦理的性爱貌似没有终点，每每到月亮拂过树梢朦胧的投下牛奶色流淌的时候，但丁便像是饥饿的吸血鬼般红着眼睛，紧扣着维吉尔的腰杆，力度大的仿佛是要将兄长捏碎，尺寸可怕的阴茎将年长者可怜兮兮的雌穴满当的撑开，在外淡漠凛凛的魔剑士却只能无助地在阴影里痛苦而又暧昧的喘息。

跟但丁商量条件简直是维吉尔的噩梦，他也算不上特别有耐心的人，面对着一个傻乎乎的弟弟更是没有过多足够消耗的情绪，很多时候便是维吉尔被气得半死，恨不得拿出阎魔刀将面前还跟他歪脑袋傻笑的但丁给亲手刀了，甚至但丁还会以为维吉尔是在跟他玩。

吃饭的时候还得教导但丁不要像个野兽一样狼吞虎咽，避免好不容易修剪过的头发也被血肉污染，维吉尔不得不在外买了几根橡皮筋，当然了，还有售货员那好奇而又八卦的眼神，将但丁脑后的一小撮头发扎紧。有的时候泄愤的维吉尔将但丁头发扎太紧了，他就紧绷着一张脸很疑惑地啃着手里的食物。

维吉尔真不知道但丁是不是真的听得懂他在说什么，尤其是但丁将维吉尔圈在怀里，又舔又蹭着他的时候，给所属品留下气味的大胆举动让维吉尔感到不悦，明明他才是真正将但丁打败并将其带回的家伙，怎么此刻倒是变得他是但丁的所属品。

他也不可能跑去问其他恶魔要怎么跟家里的怪物解释不能够内射，让但丁戴套完全是不可能的事情。首先，维吉尔出去买东西的机会在但丁的缠人之下被大大的压缩，他也不可能带着比自己还高那么一段的但丁出门去，无论是身材体型还是两人的发色瞳色，过于的招摇显眼，更何况维吉尔不太能完全确定人界里的事情是否会对但丁暴戾且摇摆不定的心情造成什么刺激。

其次，维吉尔不得不承认一个铁板钉钉的事实，目前他们还找不到适合但丁胯下巨物的避孕套，是的，就算是外面男人最引以为傲的尺寸遇见斯巴达次子的可谓大巫见小巫。先前维吉尔给冰箱补充食物的时候，结账之前站在了避孕套专柜面前思考了很久，他眯着眼睛尝试着在尺寸字母的末端找到多几个“L”，久到售货员都走上前来跟维吉尔推销他们热门且好用的避孕套类型，红着耳根的维吉尔还是不动声色的挑了个货物架上最大型号的丢到了购物车里。

再者，就算是真的找到了（哪个厂家会如此异想天开地做这个尺寸）让但丁主动乖乖地带上，更差一点而言，在维吉尔命令下带上，超过三十秒简直就算是奇迹了。当晚买了避孕套回家的维吉尔在但丁迫不及待地脱下他的裤子，硬挺的前端摩挲着湿滑的粉嫩的时候，他不得不花了吃奶的力气将面前恨不得将自身吞食下腹的恶魔顶开，红着脸将旁边藏了一会的套子拿了出来。

但丁并不知道他要干什么，见维吉尔没有任何想要临时跑掉的趋势便又发出几声快乐的呼噜声，尖锐的牙齿摩挲着维吉尔的耳根，没有任何心思放在正在窸窣作响的包装纸上；等到维吉尔把其展开了之后，眼神不由得一暗，——这简直是在自我羞辱智商，无奈地将其随便扔到了不远处的垃圾桶里，而这个扔垃圾的动作仿佛给但丁吹响了前进的信号，未等到年长者站起身将所有今天下午买的避孕套一起扔掉，便凭借着身型的优势粗鲁地将其推按到地上。

这么磨磨蹭蹭下来，维吉尔和但丁之间几乎就没有做过任何有效的避孕措施，他也不可能在但丁红着眼的时候让这头野兽从他的体内将即将射精的老二拔出，失控的恶魔并不是维吉尔能够驾驭的对象，幻影剑形成的缰绳会在一个猝然的深入被戳弄到破碎。

每次不得不黏糊糊两人窝在一块，被操的颜面尽无的维吉尔只能小声地抽噎着，靠在但丁坚硬的肩头上，像是做错坏事小孩的但丁只能发出几句意味不明的呼噜声——维吉尔大概能猜得出来他想要表达什么，一大一小蜷缩在一块并不安分地等待着刺痛的结缓慢地消掉。

维吉尔躺在沙发上，仍旧感到前后不舒服，平日舒适松软的沙发垫子在此刻仿佛偏要跟维吉尔作对，无论怎么变换姿势都让维吉尔觉得这么做无异于是在加大身体的不舒适感，他翻了个身，看到了沙发面上一条不知道到底是自身还是弟弟的银白色头发，姗姗来迟地好奇起来他那个大块头恶魔弟弟到底跑去哪里了。

他当然不会忘记今天早上拿起阎魔刀正准备出门的刹那，原本坐在后方的大块头突然踩着沉重的步伐靠近，沉重的步伐将脆弱的地板压出轻微的吱嘎声响，正在整理外衣的维吉尔并不知道到底怎么惹怒了心情不定的恶魔，当然他也不喜欢但丁来干扰生活，无论是现在还是过去。

维吉尔的魔力游走在指尖，假若但丁嗜血的习性突然燃起，他也做好了应对的准备，握住阎魔刀刀柄的维吉尔无法百分之百确定此刻的他是否能够和过往一样很好地战胜但丁。眼里翻滚着猩红的恶魔在距离维吉尔不到十厘米的地方停了下来，他居高临下打量着维吉尔，仿佛是在打量一件贡品，单一颜色的眸子让维吉尔无法很好地判定出对方心里的想法。

就像是之前的对峙，无论是冷雨刺骨的夜晚亦或是弥漫着腐臭气息的阴森，维吉尔从来都不会畏惧于直面双胞胎弟弟的眼睛，他又不是懦弱胆怯的一方，可现在，他居然有点回避但丁。好吧，维吉尔心理默念道，假若是想要逃出这里，他也会放手一搏将但丁明白除了这里之外他哪里都不适合。

貌似年长者脑海里这一条霸道的想法同时也出现在恶魔的脑海里，在维吉尔惊愕的瞳孔缩小的同时，但丁只是垂下手将维吉尔紧紧地搂入怀里，一米九的男子被搂紧到双脚稍作腾空，勒得紧紧的双手根本无法很好地施展开来自于阎魔刀流利的威力。

面红耳赤且搞不清楚状况的维吉尔只能踢蹬着双腿尝试着挣扎开来自于但丁的禁锢，差点就气急败坏地直接咬上恶魔，他越这么做但丁反倒是越加重手上的力度，维吉尔都能听到内脏柔软的破碎的曼妙，可不想成为第一个被双胞胎弟弟捏死的可怜虫。

低头一看，便撞上了闷在胸前但丁那双显得过分可怜巴巴的眼睛，仿佛在恳求着什么，果不其然施加暴行的大块头居然抢先一步恶人先告状，发出几声委屈巴巴的呼噜低沉声，更多时候则是伸出舌头湿漉漉地舔舐着维吉尔，扫过眼睛周围荡起一阵素养，而维吉尔尝试着辨别了好一会才明白他原来是在请求着别走。

往日都不会这样的，维吉尔无可奈何地停下了所有抗争，等待着但丁将情感宣泄完毕之后，自顾自地将其抱在怀里找了个舒适的地方坐了下来，甚至过分贴心地将旁边的毯子拉了过来堪堪地盖在维吉尔的身上，倒是让维吉尔想起来了小时候但丁跟他玩过家家的模样，——烦躁的母亲还有过分热情的父亲。

这一系列反常的举动让维吉尔更加坚定了跑出去顺带问下崔西的决心，他重重地戳了戳但丁的脸，没好气的让大块头松开，途中不乏几句软了声调的讨价还价，他清楚地知道跟恶魔这种偏好利益的家伙干谈是根本得不出有效益的结果。最后但丁不得不沉着脸盯看维吉尔离开，后者在整理被揉乱的头发的同时，不得不嘲笑了今天在魔界里不走运遇到但丁的可怜鬼，当然了，还有他好不容易扫干净的家门口。


End file.
